Filters are comprised in general of a filter cup and a filter insert received therein. This filter insert is often of a substantially cylindrical configuration so that the fluid to be filtered flows through the filter insert radially from the exterior to the interior. For attaching the filter insert and for closing off the end face, a terminal disk is provided that is connected to the end face of the filter cup.
Such filters are often used as elements for removing oil from air especially in stationary and movable compressor devices. The compressors provided for this purpose require oil for lubricating and sealing the moving parts so that oil-containing gases are generated. In order to recapture most of this oil and in order to purify the air, oil-removing elements are used that, during the course of maintenance of the device, must be exchanged regularly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a filter of the aforementioned kind that is simple with regard to its configuration and can be produced inexpensively.